Sleepless in New York
by Amancay
Summary: Daniel can't sleep because DJ is gone with his new father/mother... Betty receives some shocking family news, and as always...tries to deal with them alone. Will they accept each others help? Will they begin to become something else in the process?
1. Sleepless in New York

**Summary:**

**Daniel can't sleep because DJ is gone with his new father/mother...**

**Betty receives some shocking family news, and as always...tries to deal with them alone.**

**Will they accept each others help?**

**Will they begin to become something else in the process?**

A/N** : the words in _italics_ are the thoughts of the characters...**

**Edited by: Emiko**

Sleepless in New York

**(...)3:00 AM. . .  
3:05 AM. . .  
3:10 AM. . .  
3:15 AM. . .**

_WHY?! Why does time seem to pass so slowly when you can't sleep. . .?! Maybe  
if I start counting sheep. . . who am I kidding? I have to face the fact that  
he is gone. . . with him her! It's a 'she' now. . . but it was a 'he' when she  
went to France and slept with DJ's mother._

_Yeah. . . Alex always wanted to win. He never liked the idea of me sleeping  
with that model. I don't know why was he obsessed about her anyways. . . maybe  
because I talked about her all the time then. . . but I was young and stupid.  
But now I've changed. . . I thought that he had changed too. Not only sex  
change, but the personality change as well. But apparently not._

_He I mean she lead me to believe that I had a son and after I start bonding  
with him, facing and liking the idea of becoming a father, then she comes in  
the middle of the night drunk nearly scares me to death and shows me the real  
DNA results. She told the truth and asked for me to forgive! How could she?  
How could she dare ask for forgiveness after what she's done to me. . . to  
him?!_

_I have to forgive her. . . for the sake of DJ. He deserves it. After all, I  
'm still related to him._

He smiles. . . breaths heavily and stares at the ceiling while he follows a  
bug flying on its way to the window and his mind starts wondering again.

_Poor kid. . . he travels thousands of miles to a country that he's never been  
to, that speaks a language that he doesn't understand, and he is far away from  
his grandparents and French friends to meet his father. . . well, the person  
his mother tells him is his father._

_Yeah, Alexis did her homework well._

He fakes a smile

_I don't know exactly how but she managed to convince DJ's mother that the son she was carrying was mine. The person he and his mother thought was his father is actually his  
uncle, and the person he thought was his aunt is actually his father that  
turned into a woman. . . what a mess! _

_Mess or not. . . they are traveling to  
__France now so Alexis can meet DJ's grandparents. I can imagine their faces  
when they meet Alexis at the airport. . ._

_Yeah. . . poor kid!_

He watches the alarm clock again. . . hoping. . . praying. . . _please say  
8am! PLEASE. . .!_

**3:25 AM**

No. . . alarm clocks don't answer to prayers.

_It's going to be a long. . .long night. . ._

--

"**...Passengers fasten your seat belts, we are about to land  
in Paris International Airport."**

He grabs the hand of the kid seating at his left and gives him a smile, "We  
are arriving soon. Are you exited to see your grandparents again?"

The kid stares at his father and smiles..."Yes, Papa. Very exited."

As the plain touches the ground he hears the sound of an alarm getting louder  
and louder. Slowly the plane and everything around him starts to vanish. . .  
he finds himself laying in his bed alone with the alarm clock 'yelling'

**8:00 AM**

_Well. . . finally_, he sadly thinks and shuts the alarm off.

--

One Hour Later

Following his feets, almost sleepwalking, arrives at Meade Publications  
and calls the elevator.

**(...) 20...19...18...  
**  
_Wow. . . time is really passing slowly today. Seems that it's going to be a long day as well. _

He yawns and puts his head on the wall.

.-"Sir!"

.-"Mmhh?"

.-"Sir?"

.-"What?"- with a sleepy voice  
.-"Your elevator is here." The man says, pointing to the open door at his  
left.  
.-"Oh. . . thank you."and enters in it.

_Looks like I'm really going to need my coffee this morning_

--

Later...

"Betty?" responds with a sleepy voice.  
"Daniel! Thank god! It's almost ten! Where are you? Are you okay?" she  
frantically says into the phone.

"I'm fine. . ." _Why does she have to scream? It's not like I'm a kid arriving_ _late at school...wait...almost **ten** ?..._

Looks at his watch_  
And Im still in the elevator?  
Its 28 floors not 100!  
_Opens the door of the elevator_  
_But_...it isnt the 28 th floor  
it isnt Mode  
its...  
**The entrance hall ?!**_

_What the hell? Did I just fall asleep in the lift?_

"Daniel?!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" he says and hangs up.  
_I __**definitely**__ need that cup of coffee..._

--

**A/N : This is my  
first fanfic ever. . . so please honestly tell me what you think  
Maybe you have noticed some grammar mistakes and stuff. That is because  
English is not my main language. So if there are some big or not so mistakes,  
or if there is something that is not very clear please tell me and I'll  
correct it...  
Thanks in advance!  
Sele **


	2. Air France

**Perhaps I should have say this before:**

**the words in _italics_ are the thoughts of the characters...**

**Thanx to the reviewers!**

**Edited by: Emiko**

Air France

As they were getting inside the airplane DJ remembered the things that leaded  
him to that moment, flying to France to introduce his father/mother (_I spouse  
I have to call her mommy or something even if she is my father. Wow! This is  
confusing!_) to his grandparents and wondered whether they would like her or  
not.

Even himself wondered if he liked her or not, as his aunt she was a little  
scary but okay, but as a mother, that kinda freaked him out.

He also remembered playing softball with Daniel,_ it is a little award calling him like  
that after getting used to call him father_, but now he has to face the idea  
addressing to him as an uncle.

The look on his 'before-father-now-uncle-Daniel', when he told him the truth, the feeling  
he had when he hearded it. . . all of these thoughts obviously reflected in  
his face, making the woman next to him ask, "is everything okay?"

She wasn't ready yet to call him son and she was sure he wasn't ready to hear  
it either.

"Yeah." was his answer

--.--

She had lots of things in mind as well, the fact that she now had a son, and she wasn't ready as Daniel was, _he had surely changed a lot in the past years. _

_First, he was ready to settle down with that Sofia girl. _

_Then, he was ready to have a son, he really bonded to him._

_I mean, look at DJ's face, he obviously misses him._

_And remember Daniels reaction when you told him! _

_But I couldn't keep something like that to them, it was going to come out sooner or later. _

_How amI spouse to explain to DJ's grandparents the fact that I 'm technically his  
father but physically his mother. . . or is it the other way around?! _

_Its even confusing to me! _

_Maybe if I ask Daniel if he wants to adopt him. . . and if he does I would be his aunt, like I have been for the past month? _

_Why not?_

_They where so happy together, _

_they bonded,_

_Daniel almost killed me when I told him DJ was mine. . . yeah. . . why not? _

_Of course I have to ask DJ first. . ._

"Er. . . DJ?"

He turns his face from the window to look at her and said "Yeah?"

Alexis, now trembling, said "Do you miss Daniel?"

DJ, who obviously wanted to say yes, but didn't want to hurt her feelings,  
just nodded silently. "Would you like to live with him?"

DJ widely opens his eyes, but remained silent.

"If you really want he could be your father,and I. . . I. . . could be your  
aunt. . . as I was for the past month. . . we will see each other. . . any  
time you want."

DJ didn't know what to say, so she kept talking. "It's not that I don't  
like the idea of being your mother, but I know you really bonded with my  
brother, you where ready to live with him. . . and he was ready to live with  
you. You two are so alike, and it breaks my heart tearing you two apart. But I  
still want to know what do you honestly think. . . whatever you want to do, I  
will respect your choice."

DJ speechlessly hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry. . . it's all very  
confusing. I miss him and I liked the idea of being my father, but you are my  
father I mean mother. . .I don't know..."

"Okay. . . just think about it. You don't have to answer me now, just  
consider it as an option." She said as the plain landed in France.


	3. From the other side of the world

**Thanx to the reviewers! )**

**Edited by:Emiko**

The Calls  
**Part 1**  
_"From the other side of the world"_

Daniel finally arrives at Mode, and after repeating Betty over and over that he is fine, he enters his office And grabs the really needed cup of coffee.  
After he drinks it in a sip the phone rings, he answers, not only forgetting he is at his office and that  
that's Betty's job, but he answers it as if it was his home telephone, with the usual "Hello?"  
"Hi..." _Oh my god! Its DJ!_ "DJ..?! How are you? How was the flight?"  
"It was. . . great" answers the kid, and remains in silence  
"M. . .how. . . how. . . was the food? Was it tasty?" _Was the food tasty?  
What is wrong with you? Your now nephew calls you from France and all you can  
ask is that?!_  
"Yeah, yeah. . ." DJ remains silent for a while, "Er. . .Daniel?"  
The person in question felt his heart collapse, that was the first time since  
they knew their new family connection, that DJ called him with his name.  
"Yeah?" he manages to say after a while.  
"Alexis I mean. . . mum. . ." _Well at least he isn't ready to call her  
mum yet._ "She asked told me to consider," he takes a deep breath "living  
with you. . ."  
Daniel frozen, speechless, breathing heavily._ Alexis wanted what? She really  
has changed_. "What did you answer. . .?"

Silence, none of them spoke.

Daniel was waiting for DJ's answer, and DJ, was well. . . trying to find a  
way of saying it.  
"I told her that. . . that it's all very confusing. I mean, I liked the idea of you being my father, I really did. . . but Alexis  
is. . . well she is my father/mother... I honestly don't know what to do..."

H_e has doubts. __**He has doubts!**__ Breathe, Daniel. . . __**breathe!**_

"Well, you know that wherever you live we still will be in contact..."  
He inhales and exhales slowly  
"And. . . if you choose to live with me you could see Alexis any time you want."

He remains silent for a while,

"I just want you to know that I will be okay wherever your choice is, as long as you are happy. .  
. I will be happy as well. . ."

"Thanks, that means a lot." DJ says.

After they hung up, he exits his office, finds her secretary's desk empty

_...well maybe she is gone to the toilette..._

_Wait. . . there is a note. And it's wet. Almost unreadable..._

**"Daniel,  
I have to go. **

**Amanda will answer the phone. **

**I'm sorry that I have to leave  
like this but there is no time to waste.**

**I'll talk to you later!**

**Betty**

**PS:Please, if dad calls don't tell him about this. Just tell him to call me on my  
cell. If Hilda calls let me know (by text message, phone call or anything) and  
tell her to call me. Please, its important!"  
**  
_Betty? In trouble? I have to call her..._

He grabs his cellular and dials Betty's number, she answers almost  
instantly. "Betty?" he asks.

"Has. . . Hilda called?" she says in a agitated way. _As if she was  
running or something... _


	4. The Other Calls

**Edited by : Emiko**

**Thanx to the reviewers! :)**

The Calls

**part 2 **

"_The other calls"_

Minutes earlier (outside Daniels office).

Betty was staring through the big glass window into her boss's office as  
thoughts flooded her mind.

_Oh my god. . . he looks like hell. He probably  
didn't get any sleep last night. Maybe I should tell him to go home and get  
some sleep while I take care of everything here._  
She stands up and started walking into the office when the phone rings, she  
steps back to answer it but stops when she sees that Daniel has already done  
it. _Hey! Thats __**my**__ job!_  
She returned to her desk to finish his schedule for the day.  
_By the look in his face when he answered it. I would swear that is DJ who  
called. Yeah. . . probably he just arrived and decided to call Daniel. What a  
mess! Just a few days ago he was his father and now is his uncle?_

_Wow. . ._

_That family always finds a way to complicate their lives. I'm glad my family  
is not that complicated._

_Well, I mean. _

_Yes, Papi killed Mom's ex husband. _A cold chill runs through her  
body.

_Yes, Hilda got pregnant after the prom, her fiancé died, she had an  
affair with a married man who also happens to be Justin's gym teacher. . .  
_  
Her cellphone ringing wakes her out of her thoughts...

It's Hilda. . . _crying_. "Betty?"

"Hilda. . . are you okey?"asked Betty.  
"I'm. . . I was. . . so stupid."  
"Why are you saying this? Is it about the coach? Are you seeing him. . .again?"

Hilda starts crying louder.

"Hilda! Talk to me, say something!" Betty was beginning to freak out.

"Betty. . . I 'm. . . pregnant. . ."

_WHAT?! Oh no the story repeats __**again**__!_ "Does he know? Have you told him?"

"I. . . I was going to. . ."

"But. . ." Why haven't you told him?! _It's the kick in the but he needs  
to divorce his wife. . . unless. . ._

"His wife is. . ." _Pregnant too? Oh no, Hilda_! "well. . . she is. . .too"

_And she said it! I need to see her. . . she must be devastated. I hope she  
didn't and wont do anything stupid_. "Relax. . . tell me where you are I'll go,  
and we will talk about this. . . okay?" Betty told her sister.

"I'm fine Betty I just wanted to talk to you before. . ."

"Before. . .?"_ Betty was shaking. Hilda remains silent. Please Hilda,  
don't mess around and TELL ME!_

"Nothing. . . I will be fine. . . I promise. . . I won't see him  
anymore."  
Betty is about to say something when she hears, "Miss Suarez! Miss Suarez.  
. . the doctor is waiting for you. . ."

_Doctor!? Oh no, she couldn't. . . never possibly consider about. . .__**abortion.**_

"Hilda! Hilda!" Nothing her sister had hung up on her.

_Oh no! I have to find her! That would be the reason why she called me and didn't tell me where she  
is._

Betty closes her cell, shaking and crying, takes a pen from her desk,  
writes a quick note to Daniel, who was still talking on the phone, grabbed her  
purse and got away crying.

Passing by Amanda's desk asked her to cover her calls for the rest of the day  
ignoring the receptionists insisting questions about Betty's early departure and the tears  
in her face.  
When finally Betty gets to the elevators, she calls both of them insistently  
but as they take to long to arrive she goes down the stairs running  
desperately.  
As she reaches the entrance hall her cellphone rings.

_Please be Hilda, please! _She opens her cellphone.  
_It's Daniel. . . maybe Hilda called._

"Has. . . Hilda called?" she says, agitated.

"No, I just read your note and wanted to know, if you are okay, and if  
there is anything I can do,"

She inhales and exhales a few times before answering...

"Just let me know if anyone calls searching for me. . . but don't tell  
anyone about this."

"Don't tell anyone? Betty, what's going on?"

_No. . . not now. I don't have the time._

"Its complicated Daniel. . . I'll tell you later, I'm really in a rush  
now." _And please don't push harder!  
_  
"Okay, Betty as you wish..."_ Now he is angry! What did to deserve this?_  
"just call me when you realize that even the strongest person in the world  
asks for help."  
Saying that he hungs up, leaving her startled, and mortified.

_He is right! Maybe I should start asking for help. . . instead of doing  
everything by myself. . ._

_but how can I ask him? After all he is been through with DJ. . .  
_


	5. Did you or Didn't you?

Did you or Didn't you?

As was standing there, thinking where she could possibly start the search for her sister, she sees the-bastard-who-lied-to-her-sister-and-got-her-pregnant aka Tony walking towards her.

He talks first- "Have you seen Hilda recently?"

Betty not even trying to contain her anger-" NO, and why do you care anyways? Hadn't you caused to much pain already?"

Tony startled about her reaction-"did she...told you...?"

-"About your WIFE pregnancy?"-he nodded- "yes!"

-"Thats what I have to talk to her about!...she lied to me...there is no baby..."

-"Oh! Come on! you seriously think that I, or any of us will believe you after all the lies you told to us?!"

-"Stop right there! I told Hilda about my wife...she decided to go on anyway"

-"Typical! Always blaming the others...well tell me "SAINT" did you or didnt you tell her about your wife AFTER she obviously had fallen for you?-no answer, she carried on- "did you or didn't you promise her a FUTURE TOGHETER after you told her that your MARRIAGE was almost FINISHED? Obviously a lie because you had in your cell phone PHOTOS with your WIFE"

-"So that is all that was about...? - says a voice behind them

-"Daniel?!"

-"Its ok Betty, Ill handle this"- says and stares at Tony that is still shocked about Bettys speech

-"No Daniel...Im afraid that there is more..."

They both stares at her and they say – "what do you mean?"

Betty now shaking knowing that she better tell the truth if she wants to find her sister, tells them about the phone call

When she finishes the three of them stand there silent, processing all the information, thinking what to do next

As Betty keeps trembling Daniel puts a hand in her shoulder - "Sorry I talked you that way on the phone I was just worried for you and...a little concerned about DJ's phone call"

Betty looks at him- "Its ok..."- smiles- "so it was DJ then..."-stops hoping that he would tell her what had they been talking about

Daniel, knowing her to well, answers to her silent question- "seems that Alexis told him if he...wanted to live with me as my..."- swallows heavily-"...son"

She stared at him surprised-"wow...thats...good...isn't it?"

-"I guess so..."- sadly says

-"I don't understand..."

-"neither do I ...apparently he hadn't decided...yet"-remains staring at a invisible spot in the air...thinking about the phone call...

Betty wants to say something to comfort him, but she can't find a single one, instead she approaches to him with the intention of hugging him,but she stops when he says-"Maybe we should start searching for Hilda"

"Yeah! You are right"- _how could I possibly forgot about Hilda...?what is wrong with me?_

They turn looking for Tony, he is gone

"typical"-Betty adds and Daniel nods


	6. Truth always finds its way out

Truth always finds its way out

Hours later...

In a public school in Queens, all the students are happy to have a 'class free' hour because their gym teacher wasn't able to go

All the students...but one.

No one understands why the kid who used to call gym the "Unhappy hour" was in a bad mood now that they where doing nothing in it

Its because, obviously, they can't read Justin Suarez s mind.

The mind of the kid that,

only a year ago lost his father right when he **finally** decided to marry his mother,

had just found out (overhearing some teacher's talking) that his mother's 'so perfect boyfriend' Tony not only has a **wife **but that she is **pregnant**

He feels his hart collapse and, of course, is obviously angry

So angry that he calls his mother to tell her, thinking that Tony lie to her too

But she doesn't answer her cellphone, Justin gets more angry.

_She probably is with **him**_

_But..._

_if his **wife**is pregnant** he** isn't going to be with **mom **he is going to be with**her**_

_why did dad have to die?! Why?! _

_If he hadn't died..._

_Stop thinking about what could have happened..._

_focus on what **is **going to happen_

_because is definitely going to happen something..._

_he isn't going to get away with it easily..._

_no one hurts mom and gets away with it!_

"No one!" he unwillingly yells making his classmates stare at him in a odd way

He blushes and when everyone returns to their business, leaves the gym unnoticed_, _hides inside a truck

The driver unaware of his presence locks the trunk door

Waves the security guard at the entrance, and exits the school

With the kid locked inside the trunk

--

**PS: you may notice that the fiction is one chapter short**

**is because I decided to put a short version of chapter 2 ("Sleepy at Mode") into chapter 1  
**

**because that chapter didnt added too much to the story**


	7. Teens problems and decisions

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Hope u like it!**

**Reviews and grammar suggestions are more than welcome! =)**

Teens problems and decisions

Couple of hours later,at the other side of the city,in a car, a tall blue-eyed man and his short brown-eyed friend/assistant are discussing where to start the search for the girl`s sister,Hilda, when the girl's cellphone starts to ring...

She grabs it,shaking..._let`s hope its Hilda_...reads the call ID and says looking at the man "it`s Dad" sighs

The phone is still ringing in her hand

"Pick up Betty! he might have some news!" the man nervously says without understanding why isn`t she answering it

"But what if they are **bad **news?!" Betty says shaking

"bad news is better than **no** news! Now come on!pick up!" the man impatiently says

"God Daniel! You can be really bossy when you like!" she says,_finally _(he thinks) answers the phone and exits the car

-._.-

While she is talking Daniel watches her, and by the way she talks with her father he can bet that are bad news.

Suddenly she rushes to the car asks him a pen, writes down an address and hungs up

"Bad news" says through the open window from outside the car "I must go to New Jersey..."

"bad news?New Jersey...?" Daniel asks and opens the door of the car without understanding why isn`t she entering again

Betty steps away from the car to let the door open but she doesn't enter, she closes it and says

"It's ok, you don't need to take me...I just...take the train..."

Daniel says "come on in...don't be ridiculous..I'll take you!" and opens the door..._again_

"No Daniel! You wasted enough time already! Go back to work... I'll handle this!" says the girl, closes the door and starts walking away from the car with her hands on her face...

_obviously crying..._Daniel thinks...He exits the car and follows her

"Betty..." grabs her arm and turns her so he can look at her in the face...before facing him she wipes away some tears from her face"...Please...let me help you!...i just wait outside...but let me at least give you a ride...you`ll....arrive sooner" _weak...but good argument...s_ays to himself

She stays silent for a while...tears rolling over her face..."Mmm....Ok...you are right....we better arrive sooner...god knows...what could they do to him..."

Daniel have to stop himself from screaming with joy...._finally!...god! Isn't she the stubbornest of them ALL!?..._while they walk back to the car he stops and ask..."wait! Did you just say **him**?"_did I just miss something,..or aren't we spouse to be looking for Hilda...don't tell me that something happened to her father!...hey! Today is not Friday 13th !...not that I`m superstitious..._

"Yeah!...apparently Justin found out...he break away from school...in a...truck.."Betty says answering to his question

Daniel eyes widens "**Justin...break away **from school?!...a **truck**?"_what's wrong with the universe?!_

Betty sighs "...the one that transports the tables and stuff...he got trapped inside the trunk..."she takes a deep breath..."they founded him when they arrived to the factory in Jersey..."

-----------------------------------------.-----------------------

He was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling of the hotel room

_in less than eight hours i`ll go visit my grandparents, that would be exiting if it wasn't also the deadline to decide with whom_ _I`m going to live the next...lets say...ten years, and who will I call __'father' or...'mother' for the rest of my life..._

_well... I `ve had a mother for 13 years... I think its time to have a father...someone to speak openly about boy's staff...but was...is...would be...awesome to have a mother as well..._

_Why? Why can't I have a mother and a father at the same time?...not in the same __**person **_(thinking of Alexis)

He tries to imagine his life with Alexis as his mother...

But nothing

All he sees is his 'father'-uncle and his gracious little friend at his side as his parents.

_Well...seems I ' ve finally decided..._

_Now..._

_how am I going to tell **her** without hurting her feelings?..._

_maybe I should tell **him **first...to see if he stills want to be my father..._

He turns on the light and dials the number that he already knows by heart


End file.
